What I Did (Part Two)
by Mangle6
Summary: Everyone has done horrible things they regret to this day. Well here's the stories of what a former mother did to her loved one's...


You know I remember being so prideful in my life, but because I was so egotistical I let it cloud my vision and hurt someone. And well that person, or bear should I say, is Funtime Freddy. You see Funtime Freddy had, and still does, have a rash on his bottom. Luckily his fur covers it so you can't even tell, but…..one day I found out and everything went down hill from there.

*

 _I was on my way to Funtime Freddy's room as I needed him to help me throw a birthday party for William. I didn't hesitate as I opened his room door without knocking. I heard Funtime Freddy yelp as it looked as if he was pulling his paw away from his behind. I raised an eyebrow as I felt my maternal instincts kick in,_

 _"Funtime what's going on?" I said. Funtime Freddy blushed a vibrant red and shook his head,_

 _"Uhhh nothing! What do you need?" Funtime Freddy said quickly trying to change the topic. But I wasn't budging as I narrowed my eye's at Funtime Freddy, the purple and white bear squirmed from what I thought was my gaze. But as I looked closely I saw that Funtime Freddy had crossed his legs and was holding his arms behind his back. The bear seemed to be trembling slightly looking away from me._

 _"Funtime, turn around." I ordered,_

 _"Ma-Mama i-it's embarrassing! Please don't make me!" Funtime Freddy begged._

 _"Now!" I said, Funtime Freddy flinched. And he whimpered as he very hesitantly (and slowly) turned around. I gasped when I saw Funtime Freddy's bottom, the poor thing had a bumpy, dry, red rash all over his behind as the fur just above it was raised looked to have been moved._

 _"Funtime on the bed." I said, and Funtime Freddy gulped but did as he was told. He laid on his back but as soon as I gave him a glare he turned around and laid on his belly. I then left Funtime Freddy's room leaving his door open and came back with a medical book from Bonnie's room. I shut the door and went through the medical book until I found a page on how to make a soothing ointment._

 _"There it is! And…..it takes up to three wakes." I said, my mood deflating as I looked back at Funtime Freddy's rash._

 _"Ca-Can't you buy me some ointment?" Funtime Freddy whimpered,_

 _"And buy some extremely expensive over the counter cream? Or go to some quack doctor who doesn't know what he's taking about? No way! Plus I've done this before I know what I'm doing!" I said. Funtime Freddy gave me a look with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Really now. Then why did you look in the book?" Funtime Freddy said with a deadpanned tone,_

 _"It's been a while alright! But never fear I still know what I'm doing! After all when I used the ointment on Marionette his rash was gone in an hour and it's never come back!" I said gaining a cocky grin._

 _"Wait Marionette had a rash!? He has no fur how did he hide it!? Also I'll make not of that, blackmail opportunity." Funtime Freddy said, as I heard him mumble his last sentence._

 _"You will not be blackmailing anyone. And I don't know he somehow hid it. But either way I'm gonna get rid of that rash. Just don't scratch it, it'll make it worse, and frankly it's disgusting." I said, Funtime Freddy teared up slightly as his cheeks went red I felt a numb stab of guilt but decided to ignore it._

 _"And you can't put any sort of ointment on it either." I added,_

 _"But—" Funtime Freddy tried to say but I was one step ahead of him._

 _"No butts accept your rash covered one. I'm gonna help you and prove to you that I can do it! And then you'll never have to worry about that ever again!" I said, Funtime Freddy whimpered again as he knew what I didn't._

 _That I in fact didn't know what I was doing._

 _And he'd be the one paying for it._

*

 _Three weeks had passed with my amazing homemade ointment sitting in the sun, just like the I instructions told me. I was in the kitchen pouring the ointment into a pan. And once I did that I put the stove on a low flame and waited for the ointment to come to a boil. Once it did I cut the stove off and poured the ointment into the jar I then walked my way to Funtime Freddy's room._

 _I had found Funtime Freddy biting his nails as he looked as if he was considering making a break for it. I slapped his paw and he took his paw away from his mouth his cheeks flaring._

 _"Gross! Stop that at once! That's a disgusting habit! Now…..are you ready for a rash free bare butt?" I said sounding arrogant as I spoke, Funtime Freddy winced and took steps away from me._

 _"Li-Listen mama, I know you want to help but…..it's highly sensitive and I don't feel comfortable with—" Funtime Freddy said, but I guess whatever look I had on my face got him to shut up. Cause I saw the color drain from his cheeks and his pupils turn to pricks. He was shaking like a leaf and without a word he walked over to bed and laid vertically on his belly across his bed. Funtime Freddy used his back feet to keep himself up but those seemed to shake too without mercy. I looked confused not knowing what I did to scare him so much._

 _But I shrugged it off and I walked over to Funtime but as I got close I heard Funtime Freddy…..praying?_

 _'Please Lord God save my tender bottom and let mama actually know what she's doing for once. Please Lord God. Please!'_

 _I rolled my eye's and spanked his bottom, Funtime Freddy yelped in pain and shock his praying coming to a halt._

 _"For the record I know what I'm doing! And just you wait cause when your rash is gone I'm gonna be dancing around you in victory! I'm the best! I built you from tail to head, if I can't make a simple ointment then I must have lost a few screws raising you animatronics!" I said, as I heard Funtime Freddy sniffle. I simply shook my head and walked over to his restroom. I came back with an electric razor and turned it on, Funtime jumped at the sound of it._

 _"Wha-What are you doing!?" Funtime Freddy said,_

 _"I'm shaving the fur covering your rump. I need to get every spot of your rash." I said._

 _"Wa-Wait! If it doesn't work then—" Funtime Freddy said, but I hit his bottom making him go silent._

 _"For the last time…. **I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING**! I built twenty-seven highly complicated animatronics! Each of them with a different personality, quirks, designs, **AND** fur color schemes! Do you know how hard it was to make your fur!? Of course you don't! Cause I'm smart and know everything while your still trying to learn how to read! So zip it if you know what's good for you!" I ranted, and by the time I was done I heard Funtime crying. But at the time I was too bottled up with anger and my pride to listen. I then shaved all the fur above and around Funtime Freddy's rash. And huge chunks of fur came hitting the ground with a light thud. I should've stopped and thought before I acted._

 _But I was just so angry, so stubborn, and worse yet so prideful that I didn't think. I picked up the jar and poured all the contents on Funtime's bottom. I then spread it all over his backside and once I was done I put the jar down and walked into the restroom to wipe off the remaining ointment on my hands. But before I could even leave the restroom I heard Funtime Freddy scream. I ran into the connecting room faster then Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _And when I came in a smelled the scent of burning iron (as that was what the animatronics flesh is made out of. I ran over and saw that the rash on Funtime Freddy's butt was now a deep red. As the surrounding (pink) iron had the wire-like-veins pulsing. The ointment I made was boiling as Funtime was screaming and sobbing hysterically._

 _"Make it stop! It burns! Get it off! Get it off!" Funtime Freddy begged, the claws in his front paws digging into the other side of his bed his legs having given out in pure anguish and pain. My eye's widened as I saw the rash on Funtime Freddy's bottom slowly turn black. I quickly ran back into the restroom and searched for a towel ad Funtime's screams echoed in my ears._

 _By the time I had successfully wiped the ointment off, Funtime Freddy's rash was as black as coal. Each bump was now bleeding black oil as yellow puss seeped from them as well. Funtime Freddy was still crying as he clung to the bed for dear life._

 _"Well…..at least my ointment….did something." I said with a nervous grin, suddenly Funtime Freddy got up and almost crushed me. Luckily I backed away just in time, Funtime had gotten on all fours as he glared at me; tears in his eye's._

 _"Shu-Shut up! Yo-You said you could get rid of my rash! But instead you burned it and now it hurts….like…like….Hades! You could've stopped more then five times when I was telling you this would be a bad idea! But no! Instead you got all superior and caused me pain!" Funtime Freddy said, slowly walking towards me and I slowly made my way back._

 _"Bu-But I—" I tried to speak but Funtime wasn't having any of my excuses,_

 _"No! I want you out, out, **OUT**!" He said. And suddenly he opened his room door and shoved me into the hallway. Resulting in some of the wandering animatronics to look at me in confusion and shock. The door then shut and a lock resounded as I bit my lip._

*

I wish I had listened to Funtime. But my stubbornness and my pride got in the way.

But it doesn't matter.

It's what I did and it will forever haunt me.


End file.
